


Maria (Twilight)

by RenegadePack



Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [19]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadePack/pseuds/RenegadePack
Summary: A series of headcanons about Maria
Series: twilight headcanons - individuals [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1230260
Kudos: 1





	Maria (Twilight)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username renegadepack. There's also a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)

Everyone has a soft side, albeit some more than others. Maria just never let hers show. She figured it would be harder to maintain a commanding presence if she didn’t act so hard. Plus, no one can hurt you if they don’t know what you care about, and she had had enough hurt for one immortal lifetime. But in some moments, whenever she let the hard exterior fall, she was a different person.

She used to meditate in her old life. It was harder now as a vampire, now that there was so much more easily distracted brainspace to focus. But still she managed, wanting the connection to who she used to be. It was during a meditation session that she learned if she sat still enough for long enough, animals would come to investigate her. She was overjoyed. She loved the creatures of her homeland, and they had loved her. But as a vampire, they were usually scared of her; their instincts told them to run.

The longer she was still, the more comfortable they grew with her. She practiced and waited until they were more comfortable with her. She moved in small amounts until she could pet and interact with them again. They sat with her as she told them stories, detailing her plans for conquests, celebrating her success and lamenting her failures.

In her travels, she met Lucy first. The two women grew quite close quickly, both having a desire for power and a thirst for revenge. But that wasn’t all that united them. They were both just comfortable with each other; there was no other way to describe them. Sitting in silence was as easy as filling the time with chatter; spilling stories and secrets felt as natural as letting silence fall. From the moment they met, they were inseparable. 

She met Nettie soon after. Their friendship had different motivations, different connections, but they were no less close. In fact, they had nothing in common. They bickered constantly, about anything and everything. Rarely mean-spirited, these little daily spats were full of love and laughter, finding commaradie in their differences.

Her relationship with Jasper was… different, that was the best way to describe it. She had been in love once, long ago. It ended the way most romances among their kind had, and she carried the pain all these years later. But she found comfort in him, in his touch and kind words. He loved her, and that was all she asked of those close to her.

Due to her way of life, she couldn’t stay in one place too long. It was harder to hit a moving target, and she refused to be hit again. Still, she missed the comforts that home could provide. She didn’t have many possessions; most of the time they weren’t very helpful. Still, she carried what she could. Small drawings of her family, old letters from those she had lost, little trinkets gifted to her by her closest confidantes. They brought Maria comfort on rough days and lonely nights.


End file.
